This invention related to binders and structures made using binders.
In one class of binder, naturally occurring agricultural products are processed to remove materials usable as binders for either naturally occurring products or synthetic products. In one class of structure formed using binders, naturally occurring agricultural products are included as filler such as the case of composition board and other structures.
In a prior art type of binder of this class, the carbohydrates or lignin materials from the stalks or foliage of plants are removed from the plant and processed to form a binder. For example, in G. E. Hartford, "Production of Insulating Board from Cornstalks" Industrial and Engineering Chemistry v. 22, number 12, pp. 1280-1289, December 1930, it is suggested that pentosan sugars be removed from cornstalk pulp and used as adhesive.
It is also known to use agricultural materials or wood materials or materials processed from them: (1) to make structural members without adding a binder; (2) to use them as filler for composite structures such as composition board; and (3) to make larger structural members such as is the case with plywood. For example, in Boehm, Robert M. "The Masonite Process", Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, v. 22 number 5, pp. 493-497, (May 1930), a process is described in which wood fibers are exploded from the wood and then are formed into Masonite boards under pressure and steam without chemical additives.
These prior art binders, methods of making them, methods of using them and structures made with them have disadvantages in that they are relatively expensive because of the excessive processing necessary for their use. Moreover, many of the structures absorb excessive amounts of moisture and possess inadequate mechanical properties.